bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 6
Tagging up the Vale After getting the spray paints we waited till night came. We left the dorm around 10:30 pm that is before curfew so that we dont have any trouble with prefects. "You need any help from me?" Ricky asked. "No thanks. You should rest." I replied. Once outside school we walked to Old Bullworth Vale. But we waited till curfew (11:00 pm) before entering the area. Once in the area we observed the route of the police officers in the area. My first target was the second floor of a luxarious house. I climb over a wall. Then jumped and grabbed the fence of the second floor and climbed up there. Once there I painted a graffiti reading "Trust Fund Babies". I then went back to ground. "Nice painting!" said Kevin. "So let's paint another one" I replied. We then went to an alleyway to paint another graffiti. I painted another graffiti reading "Rich people don't have brains". Suddenly a police officer started coming towards the alleyway. We hid behind a dumpster. Once he went a little far from the alleyway we got out and hid behind a car. "What next?"Asked Kevin. "There is a restaurant one block away. A lot of people come there. We show our art of painting on its walls." I replied. "Nice Idea" He said. We then started walking towards the restaurant. I saw a light from a flashlight. "A cop I whispered". We quickly went back to the car we were hiding behind. "Let's go through the alleyway" I said.We went through the alleyway on another road. We then walked to the road where the cop was standing. When he was looking at a different side, we crossed the road and ran towards the restaurant. There were two cops on the road where the restaurant was. "We need to distract them" I said. "I will do that" said Kevin. He picked up a brick from the street and threw on a car, which then started alarming. The cops went to the car. I quickly went to the restaurant and laid another graffiti. "You know that Malcolm, the rich fool who keeps messing with us,lives nearby.Lets leave a message for him behind his house" Said Kevin. "Good idea" I replied . We went to his house but there was a police officer nearby. To distract his attention I threw a brick on a car which then started alarming. When the cop was distracted I went behind the wall of Malcolm's house and painted a graffiti reading "Malcolm,you are an asshole". The biggest challenge to us now was to return to the school. It was around 1:15 am now. We managed to get past a few officers but one saw us. Luckily I started running before he could see my face. I dont want to get expelled from this school too. Plus being caught may also lead me to jail. "Catch him" the police officer shouted. While the police officer was chasing me, Kevin sneaked behind a car and ran into another street. I thought if he got away leaving me in trouble. But suddenly someone pulled me in an alley, it was Kevin. We hid behind a dumpster. The police officer was not able to catch us. We managed to get back to school but a prefect was patrolling the path leading to boys dorm. When he was going towards boys dorm we quickly sneaked back to boys dorm. "Good night Danny" said kevin said. " Good night and.... thanks for helping me through the work. You are a relieble friend" I said. "No problem" he replied before going to his dorm room. I went to my dorm room. I was very tired and slept the next second I laid on the bed. Category:Blog posts